<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just feel so tired by OsamuSa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372743">I just feel so tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa'>OsamuSa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Family, Hugs, I'm Sorry, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time that Mingyu got pissed off at a member for being messy but it seems it was Vernon's bad day and the members feel bad for not noticing it earlier.<br/>I suck at summaries~~ please give it a try!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, chwe hansol centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just feel so tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey<br/>So this is my very first fic and its Vernon-centric. Hope you all enjoy it!<br/>~~~<br/>It wasn't the first time that Mingyu got pissed off at a member for being messy but it seems it was Vernon's bad day~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fairly normal day at the dorm with the members but what others didn't notice was that Vernon was having a hard day. He just woke up feeling like shit. Puked thrice since he took his breakfast, cried in the shower, and he was just really tired.</p><p>With the comeback promotions coming up the members were all tired and at the edge, screaming and shouting at each other was becoming common. They were easily becoming frustrated at every small mistake.</p><p>Vernon already got scolding yesterday from both the choreographer and Hoshi for messing up the choreo and not getting the steps right despite trying and practicing so many times. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he just felt tired and wanted to get proper sleep of 8 hours. He was running on 3 hours of sleep this entire month, not only him but the other members were in the same position.</p><p>That day after breakfast, Vernon came back to his shared room with Hoshi to get a little sleep before he had to leave with DK for another schedule. But instead of sleep all he did was stay in the washroom puking his breakfast and what little dinner he had. He groaned out and flushed the toilet after he felt that he was feeling a bit better and won't puke again. He leaned against the sink struggling to hold himself up, he rinsed his mouth and splashed water on his face and left the washroom.</p><p>He was really glad that he had an ensuite washroom in their room. He didn't want to face the members scolding him for not taking care of himself. He didn't have enough energy to face their criticism again. Last night was enough.</p><p>Now it wasn't a big secret that Vernon was the messiest member of seventeen. Even carats knew that. It wasn't that he didn't like to stay in a clean room but he was just messy and he threw things around and didn't clean his side of the room on time which led to the mess being piled up. There was a huge contrast between Vernon's side and Hoshi's side. Hoshi liked cleaning and enjoyed the feeling of staying in a clean place, he felt at peace but he won't ever get that peace till he stays with Vernon. Hoshi often complained and scolded Vernon to be more mindful of the mess he makes but it was all in vain.</p><p>And at the moment you could say that the room was at the most messiest level. Vernon dragged himself towards his bed and flopped down face first on it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It just felt like minutes but an hour later DK woke him up saying they had 20 minutes to get ready, it was enough time but the fact that Vernon felt black dots cover his vision and his little stumble when he got up from the bed went unnoticed by the rushing DK and Hoshi who was seated on his bed with headphones blasting on high volume. He walked into the washroom and got freshened up. He was really tired.</p><p>And just when he thought he could leave the washroom, he rushed towards the toilet and dry heaved into the bowl. Tears sprang to his eyes, gosh was he frustrated. He let out a small sob and flushed the toilet and got up and again brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. He was drained of all his energy and his day just started, he still had to go through an entire day of the schedule.</p><p>He stared at the mirror as his conscious spoke up,<em>' Focus Vernon, you are not the only members struggling. Stop asking for attention just because you are slightly unwell.'</em></p><p>He turned to leave the room when he was sure that he looked fine and not as if he cried. When he got out Hoshi was still listening to music and he looked up and gave a small smile to Vernon. He felt good for this little warmth. Yes, Hoshi might have scolded him tomorrow but both of them got along really well. And you just can't remain angry with Hoshi, he was a little ball of sunshine.</p><p>Vernon took his bag and found his sock collection in the corner of the room falling from the box and took one pair and wore it and changed his clothes into a pair of sweatshirt and trousers. He threw his laundry in the corner, he will throw it in the laundry bag later, he just didn't want to go into the washroom where the laundry bag was kept. He rolled his blanket into a ball and threw it on his pillow so it looks a bit cleaner.</p><p>He felt sick to do anything else, a lot of moving and cleaning was even more straining.</p><p>He wanted to eat something light, anything to fill his empty stomach but to not feel like puking. He could eat a banana and drink ginger tea.</p><p>He went to the kitchen where DK was waiting on a stool drinking something and there were a few other members there as well. He went to grab the banana but a hand came forward and held his wrist and he looked up to see Mingyu, "Hyung?"</p><p>He looked stern, "Did you clean your room?" His hold was tight and Vernon was feeling a bruise forming there, he showed his discomfort but Mingyu was hell-bent on giving a piece of his mind now. And everyone knew that when it comes to the cleanliness of their dorm, Mingyu won't hold back, Vernon knew he was going to get another scolding now and a feeling of discomfort rose in his stomach at listening to it.</p><p>"No Hyung, But I'll clean after I come back!" Vernon spoke trying to pull his hand back but Mingyu wasn't willing to leave.</p><p>"Wasn't that what you said last few times and did you do it?!" Mingyu screamed as he pushed Vernon's hand away. Mingyu wasn't like this but these days everyone needed just one reason to go all out on someone. Like finding a release on a member and guess who it was today, yup it was Vernon!</p><p>"You always say that but you never come around to do it. Why can't you just clean the place where you stay huh? Is it that hard?!" Vernon looked down as tears sprung in his eyes but he willed them down.</p><p>"Do you think you are the only member struggling?! All of us are going through this time and none of us are behaving like you are?! Even Chan does his work better than you?!" It just stung deep when he said those words. Vernon knew Mingyu didn't mean them but It was hard to not accept them in a state where he was still dealing with the frustration.</p><p>All the members gathered in the kitchen due to the loud voice of Mingyu shouting. He didn't look up at anyone. </p><p>"Stop asking for so much attention, you are no special royalty that every time Hoshi Hyung has to clean your room. You are a damn adult and you better  learn to behave that way!" He stormed off as Seungcheol gave him a glare and called Mingyu's name in a stern voice indicating he went too far.</p><p><em>'I told you. you were asking for attention!'</em> His conscious told of quietly. He turned to look at DK as all the members were standing staring at him. </p><p>"Noni.."</p><p>"I promise I'll clean it after I come back." He told quietly, the members were gonna speak up but he told them bye and quickly rushed out.</p><p><em>He was messed up! He was such a disgrace to seventeen. Useless. Useless. Useless. </em>His mind roared at him.</p><p>He held back his tears as he sat inside the car waiting outside. DK joined him soon after.</p><p>"Noni, baby, you know he didn't mean it right?" DK asked softly as he grabbed Vernon's hand but his little hiss left DK worried. He rolled his sleeve to find blue covering his wrist as he let out a small gasp.</p><p>"He did this?!?" He looked at Vernon as Vernon let out a small nod.</p><p>"I don't want to be this way either Hyung, I don't want others to hate me but already Hoshi Hyung and Mingyu Hyung scolded me and then you will as well and then others and..." He sobbed out as DK hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Baby no one hates you ok? and why will I scold you huh? we are 218 bros right!" DK held Vernon close as he whispered comforting words.</p><p>DK was angry, a storm was brewing inside him. Angry against Mingyu for saying all those things to his brother. Goddamit he even hurt Noni?!? He was very sure that after going home Mingyu was surely going down.</p><p>In all this drama, Vernon forgot to eat and now he was feeling really tired. He should've taken a pill. He laid his head against DK's shoulder and slipped into a tired slumber. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The day went so far so good. Vernon was struggling but perfectly hid that from DK. Even though DK said he won't scold but he didn't want to take any chances.</p><p>He struggled to even move around. He was going through the day on an empty stomach except he did drink ginger tea when he got here. But it didn't help the fact that he had a splintering headache and his stomach was also aching and he also puked once when he got here but again he was thankful no one noticed. He didn't want the shooting to get canceled because of him.</p><p>There was a photoshoot left and both Vernon and DK had to stand really close and DK had to put his arms around Vernon and that is when he felt how warm Vernon's body was as his eyes were barely focused but just open and a warm flush covering his cheeks as he shivered a little. Now DK knew that his baby brother has been sick all day, he felt bad that he couldn't recognize first.</p><p>Vernon was having a hard time focusing on anything while the bright flashing lights and shouts going around made his headache even worse.</p><p>Both of them quickly finished their shoot and went to freshen up. DK went to change whereas Vernon decided to do that home as he lowered himself onto the couch and held his head. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open, it was aching like hell and all the loud voices were making it worse. That is when it dawned on him that he can't even go back home and sleep cause he promised he would clean. It all came crashing down on him as a strangled sob escaped him and his shoulders shook with each sob. DK quickly rushed to Vernon.</p><p>"Baby what happened, tell me Noni please?" He begged as his hands found a way to Vernon's head as he slowly massaged it and untagled Vernon's hands from his hair. </p><p>"Noni?" </p><p>"It hurts Hyung, it is so painful." Vernon sobbed out.</p><p>"What hurts baby?" DK asked as he got tears in his eyes seeing his brother in this condition.</p><p>"Everything," Vernon whispered out as the black dots on his vision finally took over and he passed out in DK's arms.</p><p>DK was suddenly having a hard time breathing as he shouted for help and someone finally called the ambulance. The two boys huddled together as the other didn't want to let go of his brother's limp body.</p><p>And after what seemed like a long time. DK sat there in the hospital lobby while his brother was inside still being checked. That is when their manager called Seungcheol and broke him the news.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The members in the dorm were hanging around in the hall while watching movies. The 95 liners did give a good scolding to Mingyu after he had calmed down and Mingyu was guilty of how he behaved with his brother. He remembered the look on Vernon's face when he said that and he felt extremely guilty and he wanted to apologize badly. He even knew that he might have hurt his baby brother by holding his hand that tight. He felt like crying for doing so much damage to his brother.</p><p>And he also cleaned Vernon's side of the room as an apology. He just wanted his baby brother to forgive him.</p><p>The members were lounging around and eating snacks waiting for the two of their members to have dinner. And that is when Seungcheol got a call from the manager. He was confused as to what happened and then he was scared that something happened but he didn't want to make the members scared hence he got up and went to the kitchen to speak.</p><p>"Hello manager-nim, everything ok?" </p><p>"Seungcheol, come to the Mary Pattins Hospital."</p><p>"What? Why? everything fine?" Seungcheol talked back really fast and he rushed towards his room to get his keys.</p><p>"Vernon is not well, he fainted." </p><p>"What?!?" Seungcheol shreiked out but then calmed himself down and he said he would be there and went to tell the members. His baby was in hospital. Fainting was bad. Yes the members got tired and sick but outright fainting was something that never happened among them.</p><p>"Guys." Seungcheol screamed as he motioned them to gather around. The members got serious seeing how serious Seungcheol was.</p><p>"Everything ok Cheollie?" Jeonghan questioned softly as the members waited for him to speak.</p><p>"Vernoni. He- he.." Seungcheol swallowed hard as he said softly, his voice echoing in the quiet room, "he fainted at work and was taken to the hospital."</p><p>A number of gasps echoed in the room as the members stared wide eyed at him.</p><p>"What?" Seugkwan whispered not believing how his best friend was sick and he hadn't noticed.</p><p>"I'll be going to the hospital and any three of you can come with me but rest of you stay here, we don't want the fans to know about this and cause a huge news.</p><p>"Me." Jeonghan got up as Minghao and Seungkwan got up as well as the others raised their hands but lowered them knowing it would be better to stay back. </p><p>Seungcheol nodded at the three as the others sat on the ground huddled.</p><p>"Gyu?" Seungcheol called.</p><p>"Yes hyung?" Mingyu jerked his head up as tears rolled down his face.</p><p>"Please make a chicken soup for Sollie and keep it ready by the time we come back, he will be fine." Seuncheol said softly.</p><p>"Ok!" He vigorously nodded and got up to start doing it. Anything for his brother.</p><p>The four left soon after.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The four boys stood outside watching DK and Vernon from the window as they both hugged and cried. They cooed at the sad scene feeling hurt at their dongsang's tears.</p><p>They slowly entered the room as Seungkwan rushed past them to throw his arms around Vernon.</p><p>"Sol!" He started crying as soon as he made contact with the other two.</p><p>"Kwannie." Vernon hugged Seungkwn closer and guided Seungkwan's head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine Kwan, I'm fine."</p><p>"Hansol baby, we are so sorry!" Jeonghan whispered as he took Vernon's hand and pressed a kiss on his head.</p><p>After the hugging and kissing session got over, Vernon filled them on how he felt since the morning and how he wasn't able to eat and how he didn't want the members to hate him and how he didn't want to be an attention seeker all the while Minghao and Seungkwan held each of Vernon's hand in theirs.</p><p>"You mean you hadn't had anything to eat all day?"</p><p>"Yeah." Vernon whispered barely audible.</p><p>"Baby." Jeonghan threw his arms around Vernon and pulled him in his embrace.</p><p>The members were ashamed of themselves and Seungcheol himself shed a few tears at how hard Solli was trying yet they kept scolding him. After a round of genuine and sincere apologies they got ready to go home.</p><p>The doctor had given Vernon a glucose and an IV drip and gave him painkiller for his aching body and a paracetamol for his fever. Then was he allowed to go home. It was fairly easy to go home as they wear wearing masks and usually they don't find media near this hospital.</p><p>All 6 of them sat in the same car while the manager drove the other car home after giving them a full two day rest order.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It is safe to say that when Vernon came back each of the member hugged him to death while Mingyu apologized immensely. Hoshi helped him wash up and change his clothes while Dino and Jun set the table. Joshua and Seungkwan would not leave Vernon's side to the point that he had to ask them oh so kindly to let go of his arms so that he could grab a glass to drink water. Woozi, a member who hated skinship was at a 1 meter distance from Hansol all night and Wonwoo was feeding Vernon as he rested on the couch while they watched a ton of Vernon's favourite movies.</p><p>Vernon was so happy and satisfied at this feeling.</p><p>That night all of them cuddled together and apologised to each other if they ever hurt them. SEVENTEEN wasn't just a kpop group they were a family and will always remain a family.</p><p>If there was one thing Vernon knew that he doesn't regret in his life that is being able to be a part of this brotherhood.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Seventeen is my querencia." ~ Lee Jihoon/ Woozi</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for giving this a try. I hope you all liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>